Graduation Day
by thecastlesintheair
Summary: For their friends, Luffy and Law seemed close, very close. Despite this Luffy saw his relationship on Law the other way around. Today was their graduation day, and he wanted just one good solo picture with Law. But to his surprise, Law gave more than just a picture.


This was the moment that Luffy and his batchmates were waiting for. After proclaiming the final rites, all of them transferred their sash from right to left. "Congratulations, graduates!" said Miss Makino, the Chancellor of the university. All of the faculty and the proud parents and guardians gleefully clapped their hands.

A few moments later, the batch grouped with their friends, shuffling with their cameras and smartphones to capture this moment of their lives. Of course, Luffy and his friends were not exempted on this; in fact, picture-taking was probably one of their most common activities. Every moment that they were together will not be complete if there was not a single photo taken.

"Say cheese!" Usopp cheered, extending his arms while holding a monopad. On the photo were the whole group of friends: him, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Brook, Vivi, and Law, the batch valedictorian.

"Your face covers most of the photo." Vivi said to Usopp, laughing while looking at the photo.

"Then look for someone who will take a picture of us." Usopp pouted.

Nami suddenly pulled a rooster-haired guy and pushed him in front of Usopp. "He will take a picture of us. Right, Barto?" She said with a wink.

Of course, Bartolomeo couldn't help but comply. Taking a picture for his Luffy-senpai and his friends was a big honor for him, after all. After taking a couple of pictures using Nami's DSLR, he got his reward by having a solo picture with Luffy.

Unfortunately for Bartolomeo, Luffy seemed to be a little spaced out. He could still smile, hug his friends, take a little picture here and there, but the usual energy was missing. Of course this was easily noticed by Usopp, who knew Luffy up to the bones.

"Luffy, are you okay?"

Luffy was startled but managed to smile at his long-nosed friend. "Yeah, I was just thinking of something."

Usopp looked at where his friend was staring. He saw Law with some of their friends. He was having a solo picture with Robin, arms on her shoulders. After Robin, it was Chopper with Law now.

A sly smile appeared on Usopp's face, though he tried to hide it. "Oh, of course it's Law." He knew from the very start that his friend has a big crush on Law. Luffy tried to deny and suppress it many, many times, but Usopp knew better. Luffy claimed he's aromantic, but hell, the way he smiles every time it's about Law speaks otherwise.

Luffy knew Law since their freshman year. They were block mates, and a little aloof to each other at first. Luffy was known to be the adventurous, extrovert guy who loved fun and meat. Law, on the other hand, was the shy, introvert guy who focused more on studies. It was only on their sophomore year that the two became friends due to being groupmates on a certain project. Law learned to open up and eventually, became part of Luffy's circle of friends. Sooner, Law learned to have his own fun through Luffy. He was always teasing Luffy about anything; his favorite was about Luffy's height. He, being a tall man, has Luffy on his chest level. Okay, maybe neck level. But he found Luffy's reaction amusing every time he made fun of him about it. Luffy seemed to be annoyed by the teasing, hitting Law with an occasional tickle on the neck, but he secretly loves it. But of course, he won't admit it. Ever.

Of course, this "You're so short" and "Shut up, nerd" attitude of the two didn't go unnoticed by the group. In fact, they think that the two seemed so close, very close. Law, if not shy, was still a bit awkward to the rest except for Luffy. Luffy was the happy-go-lucky type, but when Law was around, he acted like he's in a competition with the guy. Even in studies. But despite all of this and Usopp's commentaries, Luffy saw his relationship on Law the other way around.

"How come they can talk to Law like that?" Luffy said softly, with a hint of red on his cheeks.

Usopp just stared at him, wondering what his friend meant. Was he jealous?

"They are my friends and I love them very much, but I envy them. Especially Robin. Look at them. I became friends with Law first but they are closer to each other! And here I am…"

Usopp noticed that Luffy's eyes were getting red. And with just a blink, tears fell from his eyes. Usopp was confused; he knew that Luffy likes Law, but he didn't know what exactly he felt. Seeing Luffy cry like a highschooler was a big shock for him.

Luffy slowly went on the corner where people won't notice. Usopp followed him, still dumbfounded, but ready to console his friend.

Luffy sat down on the floor and covered his face. "We're not even close! I can't touch him without shivering. There's always hesitation whenever I try to… But look at them. They can touch Law, they can hug Law like that, but me…"

"What are you talking about?!" Usopp screamed on his breath, trying not to catch the attention of other people. Good thing his other friends were busy taking pictures that they didn't notice what was happening with Luffy.

"Why can't I act normal in front of him?! I can lean on Zoro's shoulders. Hug Sanji when asking for food. I can shake you on your shoulders whenever I'm bored. But with him…" Luffy sniffed then blew his nose. "We don't even have a single picture together. We're finally graduates and he's leaving for med school but… I can't ask him even for just a simple thing as that!"

It's true. He's friends with Law for a long time, but they didn't have a picture together. He had a solo picture with the rest of his friends, but for some reason he didn't have one with his dear Law. And it pained him. Yeah, there were some rare photos where he and Law were beside each other, but those were group photos. What he liked was a good picture with just him and Law. He wanted Law's arm to be on his shoulder, just like how Law touched Robin's or anyone's shoulder on every damn picture that he had with the others.

Confusion was replaced by chuckles as Usopp finally understood the situation. "Oh dear…" He put a palm on his face as his snickers louden. "We have a serious case of lovesickness here."

Before Luffy knew it, Usopp was already running on Law's direction. Grabbing Nami's DSLR, he pulled Law towards Luffy.

What Usopp—and what Luffy—didn't know was that Law was actually noticing them right from the start. He was wondering what the two of them was doing on the corner, and why Luffy was acting really weird.

"Usopp, where are you… what the hell?!" Luffy was about to protest when Law was finally standing in front of him. A grin was shown on Usopp's face. He's going to have his revenge someday, Luffy mentally noted, as he thought of how he's going to embarrass the long-nose in front of his longtime crush Kaya.

Law stared at Luffy for some seconds. Concern hit him as he saw Luffy's puffy eyes. He was about to broke the silence when Usopp whispered something. Luffy didn't hear anything, but his cheeks immediately turned into red. He wanted to run away and escape this moment. But he had to be strong; he knew Usopp was just helping him, but seriously, this situation would melt him if this takes longer.

Things didn't help when Law burst into laughter.

"I'm so sorry if I'm the Valedictorian…" Law said with a teasing tone. He removed the medal on his neck and gave it to Luffy. "But here. You can have this, as compensation to your height."

Not only Luffy's cheeks went red, but also his entire head. He was fuming with anger and embarrassment he wanted to kick Law's ass. "What?! You think I was crying because of that?!"

"Well, is there another reason? Don't tell me you're gonna miss me. I know my teasing is addicting."

Luffy was really, really annoyed. Seriously, was this guy really thinking that he's going to miss him? _Asshole._ He launched his attack on the taller guy when big arms captured him.

"Gotcha." Law softly said, with a sweet smile on his face. Luffy struggled, but with Law's tight hug, the struggle faded away.

"Okay, I'm gonna ready the camera." Usopp, still grinning, positioned the camera in front of the two.

"Wh-what?"

"We're having a picture, dummy." Law positioning himself at Luffy's back. Two hands held Luffy's shoulder as he felt his head on the taller guy's chest. "See, I can even do this." Law said as he rested his chin above Luffy's head.

Luffy couldn't believe this was happening. Damn, he must be dreaming. But as he heard Law's fast heartbeat, he knew all of this was true. Today was their graduation. And finally, he and Law were having a picture together, close in contact. He couldn't help but release a wide grin.

"Okay, one more!" Usopp said, eyes not leaving the viewfinder of the camera.

Luffy was surprised when the hands on his shoulders were suddenly gone. Instead, they were replaced by Law's arms, wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Luffy couldn't breathe. His heart was beating so fast it might explode in any minute. But this was Law we're talking about, the Law that teased him in so many ways, so maybe the act was also part of the tease. He was about to believe Law wasn't serious when soft whisper lingered on his right ear.

"I'll miss you."

Luffy's brain just collapsed on what he heard.

Tears fell from his eyes again.

"Asshole!" He pushed Law, with tears still flowing on his cheeks. Trails of mucus were hanging on his nose, but who cares? "I'm… I'm gonna miss you, too!"

Law released a sweet chuckle, not the teasing one, but the one with full of happiness. He hugged Luffy again, this time Luffy's face was buried on his chest. "Finally, we have a picture together."

Luffy chuckled while crying. He hugged Law tight, never wanting to release him.

"We'll always have a video call while I'm in med school, okay? I need to tease you…"

"Jerk."

"Well, how about let me treat you a nice meal before I go?" Law said, kissing Luffy's head. Luffy nodded, face still on Law's chest.

People's attention was already on them but that didn't matter. What mattered was Luffy in Law's arms, a sign of something deep, something new.

"Finally." Robin said, with a mysterious smile on her face.

"Hey, did you know something?" Zoro inquired.

"Don't worry. Luffy will be fine. How about you, when are you going to have the courage?"

Zoro was confused about what she said. Well, he got the Luffy part. But the courage part, with Robin looking at Sanji, got him really, really confused.

Of course, the entire Law and Luffy moment was captured by Usopp. Finally, not only one, but a bunch of photos held these sweet, solo moments of the two. And surely, these won't be the last.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm sorry if this slightly OOC Luffy._

 _If you're interested on how I came up with the story, you can read this part. If not, well, thanks for reading the story anyway! :)_

 _Okay, so I have this friend who's always teasing me, mostly about me being slightly chubby. Don't worry, it's not offensive or anything. In fact, I find it really funny. When he teases me, most of the time I will just smile, but sometimes I will hit him on his arm or tickle him on his neck or belly. I asked him one time why he's teasing me because I'm curious, and he said that's because my reaction is funny. Weird._

 _But honestly, his teases complete my day._

 _Don't get me wrong, there's nothing romantic to it or anything. It's not like the Luffy on the story who's denying and suppressing his feeling. No, of course not. I only see him as a friend, and that's it. It's just that whenever he teases me, my boredom will suddenly disappear. Because it's so random. And I'm telling you, I easily get bored, so his teasing really helps._

 _Another funny thing about me and this friend is that we don't have a good solo picture together._

 _I think we had one, but it's so blurry so yeah. Not that I need a picture with him anyway. But I find it weird. Don't worry, one of these days I will ask him on a selfie. Soon. Well I'm not a selfie person in the first place, anyway, but being with my friends made picture-taking somewhat engaging._

 _So while pondering about my friend, his teasing, and our lack of good solo picture, an inspiration came to me. Hence the birth of this LawLu fic, with a cheesy romantic taste, which of course is just an addition to the inspiration._

 _And yeah, we are not yet graduates, but soon. There's one year left._

 _And oh, the inspiration to the sash thingy was my university. Yep, that's slightly how the graduation was held in here._

 _Thanks for reading up to this point, and again, thanks for reading the story. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
